


It's been years

by chaosfay



Series: Alistair and Jasmine [27]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Memories, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine arrives at Skyhold with important information, but it's the bond of friends that makes the trip worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been years

“Commander, Leliana requires your presence in the War Room.”  

Cullen looked up from his pile of paperwork, “I’ll be there momentarily.”

“Of course, sir.”  The messenger left quickly, closing the door behind her.

Twenty minutes later the Cullen was in the War Room, greeted not only by Leliana but also the Hero of Fereldan.  “Jasmine? [ Jasmine Amell](http://anotherdayforchaosfay.tumblr.com/Jasmine_Amell), is that you?”

She looked so different, but yet the same.  Her hair was considerably longer now, held back in a braid reaching nearly to her waist.  She smiled at him, but it was tired, weak, almost forced.  “Yes.  It’s good to see you, Cullen.”

“What are you doing here?  Alistair left for Weisshaupt nearly six months ago.”  Leliana’s voice was almost sad, concern in her eyes.

“I know, but I haven’t heard from him.  Nothing but silence come from Weisshaupt.  I believe Alistair may have learned something he wasn’t supposed to.”  Cullen could see Jasmine was clearly in distress, clenching and relaxing her jaw.  

“We could send some of Leliana’s scouts there, to learn what has happened.”  Cullen offered.

“No, that won’t be necessary.  If Alistair has gone silent there is something very wrong among the Wardens there.  I don’t want to risk your own people.”  Jasmine shook her head, looking over the map on the table.  “I can, however, provide you with information.  I learned a few things that may be helpful to you.”

They spent the next several hours working together in the War Room.  Troop movements, scouts, possible spies, darkspawn, red templars, rift tears, all marked on the map and written down.  Jasmine, however focused on her own task, had kept notes on the things she saw.  It was likely she felt it was too dangerous, or risky, to send the information to them either by crow or messenger.

“I believe it’s time you take a break.  Dinner is being served.”  Josephine walked in, one hand on her hip, the other holding her board.  “I’ve set up a private meal for the three of you.  No prying eyes, as you requested.”

“Thank you, Josie.”  Leliana lead the way, followed closely by Jasmine and Cullen.  Before exiting Josephine’s office Jasmine removed the cloak she had draped over a chair and put it on.  With Leliana’s help they tucked in her hair and pulled up the hood.  There was a fair chance someone here may recognize her, and it’s something Jasmine clearly didn’t want to deal with.  

They made their way through the hall and outside.  The mountain air was a sharp contrast to the warmth behind them.  Moving quickly they entered the garden and went up the stairs to the ramparts, entered the tower set aside for the mages, and climbed the stairs.  None of the mages were present, all of them in the main hall for the evening meal.

A table was set with what may be considered a feast.  “I may have mentioned something about the Warden appetite.”  Leliana chuckled as she sat down.  

“Thank you.  I haven’t had a decent meal in weeks.”  Jasmine removed her cloak and gloves, immediately piling her plate as she sat down.  “I’ve had to be careful about where I stop to eat; I have a tendency to eat far more than anyone would guess.  An excellent way to tip off the location of a Warden.”

“You’re sure you can eat all of that?”  Cullen removed his own cloak and gloves.  

Leliana burst out laughing, the first time Cullen had really heard her like this.  “Oh, you have no idea.  She could easily eat everything on the table, and still be hungry for more.”  She removed her gloves and set to getting food while it was still there.

“You look so very...different without the mantle on.”  Jasmine noted, nodding at the cloak he just removed, the fur with it.  

“It’s warm-”

“And he thinks it makes him look intimidating.”  Leliana chuckled.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to meet Ghanima.  She sounds like a wonderful woman.”  Jasmine dug into her meal, Leliana barely able to contain her laughter as she watched her eat like a starved beast.

Cullen simply watched, shocked that a woman as small as she could eat like this.  Hearing Leliana laugh just made it even more an odd experience.  Seeing as it was likely true she would eat everything served he grabbed what he could.  It was then he realized how hungry he was.  Before he managed to finish one serving Jasmine was halfway through her second.  It was only when she was about to go for her third helping that she stopped.  

“Oh, sorry.  I tend to get carried away.  I’ll wait until the two of you are finished.”  She sat back and took a sip of the spiced wine.  “You had it watered down; thank you.”

“You can’t hold your liquor at all.  I’m not risking you getting drunk.” Leliana chuckled before turning to Cullen.  “The stories I could tell.”

“I just laugh a lot.  Nothing too serious.”

“That and you get just as vulgar as Oghren.”  Seeing the confused look on Cullen’s face, “or in this case Sera.”

“Are you serious?”  Cullen looked at Jasmine, hardly able to believe what he was hearing.  “You get as nasty, rude, and downright embarrassing as Sera?”

“I haven’t met her, but if she’s anything like Oghren, then yes.  It’s worse with Dwarven beer.  A lot worse.  Thankfully I never get hangovers.  I can drink all I want and wake up feeling fine.”  

“The years have changed you quite a bit.”  Cullen said, keeping amusement in his voice, not wanting to ruin the light mood.  

“As they have you.  Maker’s breath, you have turned into quite the handsome man.  You age like fine wine, and that scar likely has the ladies blushing when you smile.”  Jasmine took another sip, watching Cullen blush as he ate.  “You still blush.  That’s good.  Never lose that; it makes for good fun.”

“Oh, believe me, Varric and a few others have taken great interest in watching the Commander turn various shades of red.”  She winked at Cullen, enjoying herself far too much.  

“I have the distinct feeling I’m the dummy for target practice.”  Cullen chuckled before downing his food with a drink of the spiced wine.  Indeed it was watered down quite a bit.  Jasmine must get drunk far more easily than they’re letting on.

“How’s Anabel?”  Jasmine’s voice was softer now.

“She’s doing very well.  So far no magic abilities have shown, and she’s a quick learner.  She’ll be turning six next week.”  Leliana’s voice was softer now, the gentle caregiver so few saw.  “Is there anything you would like me to give her?”

“Yes, actually there is.”  Jasmine removed a pouch from her belt, and from within she removed a small box.  Turning a key on the bottom she then set it on the table; when she opened it music was released into the room.  “I heard a bard singing this in one of the taverns; it’s one of your songs.  ‘I am the one’ I think it’s called.”

Leliana closed the box, looking to be doing her best not to cry.  “Yes, I did write that one.  I’m not sure if anyone knows who it’s about.”

“The moment I heard the song I knew.  I’m not sure if that means anything to the two of you.”  Cullen did his best to lighten the mood.  “It’s one of my favorites, actually.  Thankfully no one here seems to mind when I request the bard to sing it for me.”

“You mean you don’t sing instead?”  Jasmine teased, putting the music box back into the small bag.  “As I recall you have quite the voice.  We used to listen to you sing the Chant with the other Templars.  Your voice was, and I hope still is, one of the best.”

Leliana took the pouch, setting it on top of her gloves.  “He sings when he thinks no one will notice.”

“I’m glad some things haven’t changed.  Like I said, fine wine.”

**Author's Note:**

> a writing prompt from tumblr.
> 
> Ghanima is my Inquisitor, and she and Solas are lovers. This takes place before the end of the game, but after the events at Adamant. 
> 
> Anabel is Jasmine and Alistair's daughter. Leliana has gone to great lengths to keep her safe. If things go bad she'll claim the child as her own (the red hair may be convincing enough) and kill anyone who threatens Anabel's life. Alistair and Jasmine don't know where Anabel is located, as is best for everyone.


End file.
